


Honey and Cream

by SkySkySkylar



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySkySkylar/pseuds/SkySkySkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosethorn wants conversations to be either private or public, but not both, and honey and cream make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Malorie's Peak Prompt #4: Food

  
“Pass the porridge please?” Briar asked.  
  
Sandry handed it to him and went back to eating her own.  
  
“You’ve been off the street for three years,” said Tris. “So why do you still eat twice as much as anyone else?”  
  
Briar froze, porridge ladle halfway between the pot and his bowl. He glanced at his bowl, then at Tris, then back at his bowl, shrugged, and dumped the porridge into it. “Old habits die hard,” he said. He smiled sweetly at her. “And I’m a growing boy.”  
  
Tris glared at him. “Don’t you try your sweetness on me, thief-boy.”  
  
 _Tris, leave off_ , said Daja. _It’s too early. And what do you care how much he eats, anyway?_  
  
 _He bothered me last night. I’m bothering him back,_  answered Tris.   
  
Sandry and Daja sent the question to Tris and Briar. Briar continued to resolutely eat his porridge.  
  
 _He wanted to talk about the book I lent him._  I  _wanted to sleep._  
  
Daja concealed a smile while Sandry shook her head.  
  
Briar mock-glared at the three of them.  _You don’t need to go talking about me. I_  am  _able to talk for myself, you know._  
  
Tris snorted and mumbled “you just aren’t interested in conversing,” while Briar added _And it was a good book._  
  
Rosethorn crossed her arms and glared at the four children. “If you’re going to have private conversations at the breakfast table, at least have them so that the rest of us can’t tell.”  
  
The four rolled their eyes. “Yes, Rosethorn,” they chorused. It was an often repeated reprimand with Rosethorn around.  
  
 _Maybe we should start thinking our actions_ , said Sandry.  _Instead of glaring at each other, we can just tell the person we want to glare at that that’s what we’re doing._  
  
Daja smiled, then chuckled. Tris struggled with herself, then grinned outright at Sandry, whose eyes were dancing even as she carefully kept the rest of her features composed.  
  
Briar threw up his hands. “Pass the honey and cream,” he said. “I’m gonna need them if I’m to deal with  _these_  girls.”  
  
As Lark obliged him, she glanced at Rosethorn, who was sitting with her head in her hands. “Give them to Rosethorn when you’re done,” she told Briar, her eyes laughing. “I think she needs them to deal with the four of you.”  
  
 _Especially you_ , chorused the girls.  
  
Briar sighed and passed the honey and cream on to Rosethorn.


End file.
